The present invention relates to a card connector, and more specifically, to a card connector with an ejection mechanism using a cycle cam such as a hart cam.
In a conventional card connector with an ejection mechanism using a hart cam, it is configured that a pin slides in a groove of the hart cam of the ejection mechanism. In this type of connector, an elastic member such as a pressing spring is provided on an upper portion of the pin, so that the pin is controlled and held in the groove of the hart cam. As disclosed in Patent Reference, such a pressing spring is disposed at one location along a direction that a card is inserted.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-291553
In the conventional ejection mechanism described above, when the card moves, a relative position between the pin and the pressing spring is shifted. To this end, it is necessary to hold the pin over a whole stroke that the pin moves for stably holding the pin at a specific location. Accordingly, it is necessary to increase a length of the pin, thereby making it difficult to reduce a size of the ejection mechanism.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a card connector with an ejection mechanism capable of stably holding a pin without increasing a length of the pin.
Further objects will be apparent from the following description of the invention.